


Smooth as Ice

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Cho slips in more than one way.





	Smooth as Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetofShippyShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/gifts).



> FleetofShippyShips prompted: Delachang + "Did you... did you just flirt with Fleur?" So here's 400 words of these two being cute! I'm gifting it to her for introducing me to this beautiful ship >.<
> 
> Heads up that I decided not to write Fleur's accent, but rather made her talk without using contractions to make her English feel a bit stiff. 
> 
> Thanks to Matsinko for betaing <3

"Are you alright?"

Cho felt as though her soul was ripped from her very being as she stared up at the helping hand in front of her.

"Yeah, I — I'm okay." Why couldn't she have fallen in front of anyone else?! She tried to get back up, but she didn't know what to do with half her limbs, and so, in a moment of desperation, she reached for the hand before her. Fleur hauled her up with unexpected strength, and Cho somehow managed to steady herself on the skates. "Ice is slippery," she mumbled, and immediately regretted it. Hadn't she embarrassed herself enough?!

Fleur just chuckled with that pretty, daring laugh of hers as a grin spread across her face. She was still firmly holding Cho's hand, as though Cho might fall again if left to her own devices. Truth be told, the contact was making her lightheaded, so it wasn't exactly helping.

“It is until you get the hang of it,” Fleur said, amused.

“That's easy to say,” Cho muttered. “I’m afraid we're not all as graceful as you are.”

“Oh, maybe not everyone, but you certainly are. Believe me, I have seen you on a broom. Those devilish things are impossible to master, and still, you fly with an elegance I could never dream of.”

Cho could have melted the ice under her feet with how warm she suddenly felt inside.

“If you have that much faith in me, perhaps you could teach me to ice skate. I'd teach you a few cool loops in exchange if you want.”

“That's a lovely idea,” Fleur smiled. “But let me warn you — that is going to take you a long, _long_ time.”

“Well, then I guess it's a good thing I like spending time with you.”

Fleur’s eyes shone as she let go of Cho's hand. “We have a deal, then.” She skated backwards a bit and, right before she turned around, she _winked_. “See you around, darling.”

Cho watched as she skated away feeling giddy and exhilarated.

"Did you just... did you just flirt with Fleur?"

Cho jumped at Marietta's voice behind her. The traitor! She had abandoned her to skate a couple of fast, undisturbed rounds — it was her fault she'd fallen in the first place!

“What? No, I didn't!” Cho blurted. Marietta raised an eyebrow, and she felt herself pale. “Or... oh, Merlin. Did I?!”


End file.
